Elayne's Eevee
by UnleashingImagination234
Summary: Elayne has started on her first ever journey. Who will she meet? Who will she befriend along her way? With her partner Eevee by her side anything is possible!
1. chapter 1

Today was the day.The day Elayne had waited her whole life for. She and nine other kids from this small town were being given the opportunity of a lifetime.

Professor Maple and all the professors of Pokémon in the world worked together to come out with the ultimate Pokédex. Every known Pokémon ranging from Kanto to Sinnoh and Hoenn to Unova, Kalos and Alola were in that Pokédex and it was their job to catch them all! In return for their participation and hard studying to prepare they were being gifted their first ever Pokémon. She couldn't wait!

She looked over at her alarm clock, the red numbers glowing, reading 4:23 a.m.

She groaned and flopped back on her bed. Why wasn't it time yet? She hadn't slept all night and stayed up studying. Climbing to the foot of her bed she turned on the tv.

The announcer called out the beginning of a battle between a Nidorino and Gengar. "Nidorino uses Horn Drill but Gengar counters with Shadow Ball!"

A grin spread across her face. She was just thirteen but she had big plans and even bigger dreams. She wanted to be a Pokémon master, and collect all the Pokémon in the world for the professors. And when she grew old she wanted to become a gym leader or a Pokémon breeder.

She rolled on her bed excitedly. She just couldn't wait!

Before she knew it the sun was rising and she raced down the stairs. She hurried past her mother's Purrloin and Glameow asleep on the couch and into her mom's room.

"I'm off!" she yelled.

Her mom sat up catching just the tip of her daughter's ponytail as she ran back down the hall.

Scrambling out of bed she got to the front door just as Elayne raced out of the house. Sighing she smiled. _Just like her father, she thought_ , going back to bed.

Elayne ran the whole mile to the Professor's lab coming up to the front where two kids we're already coming out of the building.

"What Pokémon did you get?" she asked the kids.

"I got Sandshrew!" the girl smiled happily, indicating the Sandshrew walking beside her.

The boy grinned. "My Pokémon is better. Come on out Litleo!" he tossed a Pokéball in the air. Light fled out of it and then broke away to reveal a little lion Pokémon.

Elayne grinned. It was finally happening. She turned and pushed through the doors of the lab. She unsteadily walked to stand before Professors Maple and Oak. "Congratulations, Elayne. Here is your Pokédex."

They handed her a sleek red machine that almost looked like a cellphone but bigger and badder. "Thank you!" she hugged the device to her chest quickly before tucking it safely into her satchel.

Professor Maple spoke. "Come with us and choose a Pokémon. We trust you studied well?"

"Yes ma'am." Elayne said.

"Good." Oak said. "We hope you will take everything you know into balance when choosing your first partner."

"You mean like how Dragon Pokémon hate Ice type Pokémon?" Elayne asked. "Fire is weak to water, water weak to grass and grass weak to fire - that kinda stuff?

"Precisely." Maple chuckled. "I can tell you've done your reading. But do not just think of weaknesses. Think of strengths as well. Think of what kind of trainer you would like to be, what your hopes and dreams are, and think of a Pokémon that can help fulfill those hopes and dreams."

"Mm. I never thought of that," Elayne mumbled.

They came to a big door at the end of the hall.

"It's not all about strengths and weaknesses. It's about a lifelong partner and friend." Maple finished.

Oak nodded. "You can't just pick a Pokémon. A Pokémon must also pick you. Remember that. Now, are you ready?"

Elayne nodded hesitantly. "I-I think."

Together the professors opened the door. It opened into a corral of Pokémon. They were playing and leaping about and rolling in the dirt.

Elayne couldn't speak. She was feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Take your time," Professor Maple soothed. "Quality is most valuable. Think about everything when picking your Pokémon."

Elayne nodded and took a hesitant step outside. The door shut behind her so she continued walking, circling the corral.

There were four other trainers in the corral with her. One was looking at an Espurr. As she walked around she saw a girl pick up Aron, the steel type Pokémon. She was grinning and laughing gleefully. She'd found her Pokémon.

As she continued around the corral, a boy lifted Ralts into his arms, selecting her. Then the other boy picked up Litwick, happy as can be.

She pet a Buneary who she considered and held multiple Pokémon including Teddiursa and Budew. She went to sit in a corner, pondering.

Two more girls and two more boys came in and left and she stayed put. Cubchoo, Togepi, Pichu and Rockruff left with them.

That's when she felt soft fur brush against her leg. She looked over. "Huh?"

Big brown eyes stared into hers. It was an Eevee.

"Vee!" She squealed happily. Elayne never felt so warm. She knew then that Eevee was for her.

She lifted up the fox Pokémon who nuzzled up against her. "My first Pokémon is - Eevee!"

Elayne held up a Pokéball to Eevee and she bumped her snout against it. Turning into light Eevee was drawn into the Pokéball. It shifted once, twice then stopped.

"Yay!" Elayne cried out, releasing Eevee out of the ball once more.

Eevee leaped onto Elayne's shoulder, crying gleefully. Elayne smiled happily. It was the start of something great.


	2. The Evolution Pokémon

_Hi guys! If you all enjoy just let me know with a review and if you guys have suggestions to make my writing style or chapters better I would be happy to hear them! Thx!_ _This one is short, I am sorry!_

2: The Evolution Pokémon

Elayne walked with Eevee to the big door and down the hall where Professors Oak and Maple stood.

"So, you chose Eevee." Maple smiled, bending to scratch behind Eevee's ears.

Eevee cried in pleasure. "Vee!"

"Yes," Elayne said. "As soon as Eevee and I locked eyes we knew we would be the best of partners and I won't fail her."

Oak and Maple looked at each other surprised.

"What?" Elayne asked, seeing the glance they shared.

Maple smiled at her. "What you said is wise beyond your years. Most people expect their Pokémon to not fail them. You are the only trainer today to say you won't fail your Pokémon. But again, both of you must not fail each other."

"Mm," Elayne frowned momentarily before smiling at them once more. "I won't let you down. I won't let Eevee down and she could never let me down."

Eevee leapt onto her arms. "Vee vee Eevee!"

Elayne stared into her Pokémon's eyes. They would be the best team out there. Eevee leapt onto Elayne's shoulder, ready to go.

"Thank you, Professors." She was about to leave when Oak stopped her.

"Do not forget about our deal. Here, and take these. A town map and a list of the moves Eevee knows. These will help you on your way."

Elayne nodded and took the items, placing them next to the Pokédex in her satchel. "I'll be off then. Come on Eevee!"

They raced out the door and ran the whole mile back to Elayne's house. Her mom met them at the door with a pair of rollerskates and a big grin across her face. She hugged Elayne, so proud of her daughter, and when she pulled away she handed Elayne the rollerblades. Elayne tied them to her bag. Now she could get places faster!

"Meet Eevee, Mom. Eevee, this is Mom."

"Eevee!" Eevee cried, running up to Elayne's mom.

"Eevee…" her mom looked the Pokémon over to the point Eevee started to look uncomfortable.

"Mom! You're upsetting Eevee." Coming to Eevee's rescue, Elayne scooped her up, holding her close.

"You shouldn't coddle your Pokémon or it will never get strong, Elayne. I was just checking that Eevee was healthy. And she is so that's good news to you."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to snap. And I am not coddling her. We both are new at this so we are both nervous. Isn't that right, Eevee?"

Eevee, looking nervously at Elayne's mother, nodded.

Elayne's mom smiled at them. "I remember when I met my first Pokémon. Persian was my best friend and thankfully for me, she helped me feel brave when I was most nervous. I am sorry for startling you, Eevee."

Eevee perked up her ears. "Eevee!"

They all laughed and walked inside.

Later that night Elayne carried a sleeping Eevee up to her room and laid her on her pillow. Dressing into her pajamas quickly She grabbed her satchel and crawled in bed. First she took out the map, looking it over and realizing it wasn't of the Kalos region at all but the Kanto region!

The professor must have given me the wrong map, that's all. She concluded, putting it back in her pack. "I'll just get the right one bright and early tomorrow. Then we'll be on our way, Eevee."

Stroking Eevee's fur she felt so lucky laying there with such a great Pokémon and already fast friend.

Pulling out the Pokédex another slip of paper fell out. Eevee's moveset!

Read in it over she smiled. "There's Swift, Take Down, Bite and Refresh. Good moveset, Eevee."

Putting it away next to the map once more she opened the Pokédex, scanning Eevee.

An electronic voice spoke:

Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.

Elayne continued to research Eevee, realizing, in amazement that it had not one, not two, but eight evolution possibilities.

She researched each Evolution in turn.

In amazement she finished reading, closing the 'Dex and putting it away.

I wonder what Eevee will evolve into?

Closing her eyes, Elayne hugged Eevee close as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
